Jeremy's First Friend
by Squibyplaya
Summary: Just a start out for my Mothman / X-men character Jeremy


After class Mothamn walked out of the class room both proud of himself and a bit freaked out. Mothman had just insulted his tutor the boy his tutor he had feelings for. "Now you've gone and done it you jerk! All I wanted was to have friends and now thanks to you I'm probably the most hated student here." Jeremy yelled from his head making Mothman roll his eyes. "If you're so worried about having then you shouldn't be such a wuss. And not that I've had my fun I will be going." Mothman said as he entered the newbie dorm room. Sitting on his bed Mothman's fuzz started to disappear, eyes returned to normal and his wings shrink down to a small size to reveal a depressed Jeremy. "Why'd you do this, I've been trying so hard. Now all this work is gone." Jeremy said looking out the window seeing the forest behind the school. "No one understands you or me. We don't need to stay and live in this school. Maybe we should go back to living out in the forest." Mothman told Jeremy from inside his head. "You're right again; no one understands what we've been through." Jeremy agreed opening the window, grabbing his backpack, climbed down and running into the forest. "No one we'll find us here, no one will notice we're gone." Jeremy said climbing a tree and sitting on a branch. "You even knew this from the beginning when they offered to take you in. Now I think you make a bed before it gets dark Jeremy." Mothman said with a caring voice. "Yeah I better hurry." Jeremy said placing his bag on a strong branch.

The next day the class was filled with students except one. "Hey where's the bug boy?" Eric asked looking around. "You're right he's usually here before us all. Payton, Raven, Ciel and Lillith have you seen uh…" Kiara asked confused about the missing boys' name. "Jeremy, his name is Jeremy." Jasper said quietly sitting next to Vincent. "Yeah Jeremy! Have you new guys seen him?" Kiara said correcting herself. "No I haven't seen him since yesterday after the fight. He wasn't in the room and his backpack gone also." Ceil said. "This is all your fault Vincent didn't you know that he had two personalities? Now he's probably long gone by now." Ebony said smacking her friend across the back of the head. "Good morning everyone I hope you all slept well. Excuse but may I ask where Jeremy is?" Their teacher asked placing the study plan down. "We don't know miss. He and his bag disappeared yesterday and haven't come back yet." Ebony said worried. "Well it seems that instead of sending you to the training grid I will be sending all of you to look for Jeremy instead." Their teacher said pointing to the door.

The group of students exited the classroom annoyed that instead of going to the training grid they had to find a new kid. "This is his fault running away, where do we even start?" Eric asked crossing his arms. Raven started to walk towards the back of the castle hoping that her hunch was right. "Raven where are you going? We don't want you to get lost too you know!" Kiara shouted. Raven just waved good bye and exited the back door head to the forest. "He's like a moth, and moths like the forest!" Raven said arriving at the entrance of the forest. Jeremy was lying up in a handmade bed in a tree above the ground hiding among the leaves. "I'm just a new kid. No one misses the new kid." He said crawling into a ball. "Mothboy where are you? Everyone is looking for you!" Raven called walking around and gaining Jeremy's attention. "Why is someone calling for me?" He thought to himself as he watched Raven walk around. "Hmmph, why won't you come out here? I know your hiding in here somewhere you giant moth!" Raven said sitting on a log pouting. "Why are you looking for me?" Jeremy asked from a tree that he jumped. Raven was surprised at what she here. "Because I figured you'd be here and the teacher said for us to find you." Raven yelled at the trees. "So you came just because the teacher told you too eh? Hmmpf I figured no one else missed me." Jeremy said jumping to another tree. "NO that part of it a bunch of the other student were worried. Where are you by the way?" Raven asked looking up at the trees. "Right behind you!" Jeremy said hanging by his knees behind Raven. "Woah!" Raven said spinning around to see him hanging there upside down. "How can you do that? Is it like something moth like?" Raven said looking him up and down. "Nope just lots of practice when I was little. So how'd you figure I'd be here?" Jeremy said suddenly losing his grip and falling face first.

"Are you okay moth boy?" Raven said helping Jeremy get up." Yeah I'm fine and I have a name ya know that, right Raven?" Jeremy said sitting on a log. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "Am I the only that listens in class?" he asked facepalming. "Probably. By the way is your name Jeremy?" Raven asked confused sitting next to him. "Yes, you're the first one besides Jasper to remember it!" Jeremy said happily. "Umm… would you mind being my friend? I'm sort of lonely here at school and I've never really had any friends before." Jeremy asked her smiling. "Sure, you'll be my first friend to then. I'll really don't get along with certain people, but you I don't mind." Raven said smiling back. "Now let's go tell the others I found you." Raven said getting up. "One sec I need to get something!" Jermey said running to a tree and climbing it, a few seconds later coming down with his bag on his back. "Like I said lots of practice. I'll lead the way back if you don't mind? I'm kind of an expert of forest survival but that's another story." Jeremy said waiting for her answer. "Sure you go take the lead. Sides everyone has probably given up." Raven said following Jeremy as they headed back through the trees.

A few minutes later they arrived at the edge of the forest behind the school. "How's you do that?" Raven asked "A trick I learned while on the run. Maybe I'll tell you that trick later who knows?" Jeremy said laughing as the others ran up to them. "There you guys are I thought we would have to look for both of you!" Ebony yelled running towards them. "Where'd you find him and how?" Kiara asked catching up. "He's like a moth so I figured he might be in the forest and that's where I found him." Raven said looking at Kiara. "Well at least you both are all right. But why did you run Jeremy? I mean don't you like it here?" The teacher asked walking up to them. "After what happened between Vincent and him…" Points to his head. "I figured you all hated me and no one wanted me to stay any longer." Jeremy said as he rubbed his hands together looking sad and guilty. "Well at least your safe that's most important. But no T.V. for three weeks understand Jeremy?" the teacher said sternly. "Yes miss." Jeremy said not minding the punishment. "Looks like bug boy gets to be alone without his shows. Poor tiny wings, least you have grumpy there." Eric said laughing. "Hey sparky turn around I got something to tell you." Jeremy said in a serious tone. "Yeah what do you.. guh!" Eric said as he got punched in the jaw by Jeremy. "You can call me bug boy but when you insult my wings and my friend. You are crossing the line flame boy! So don't you ever do that again!" Jeremy said walking away pissed. "Who knew that a guy like him would have a side like that?" Vincent said watching Jeremy walk away.


End file.
